smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Smurfs' Big Expedition
"The Smurfs' Big Expedition" is the thirty-second episode of Season 10, created by Esquilo30, which features the first part of the Smurfs' expedition. Synopsis The episode starts at Papa Smurf's house where he wakes up and sees a letter by the front door. He picks it up and reads it, shocked by its contents, and tells Harmony to call all the Smurfs for a public announcement. When the Smurfs are united (including Joey), he tells them that he has received a letter from Father Time saying that two "Time Gears" were stolen from Woodshroud Forest and Mimestone Cavern. Before any question him, he explains that "The Time Gears are artifacts of great importance in the world. They help keep control of the flow of time in the universe. Even the most hardened criminals know not to disturb the Time Gears - even Gargamel - lest the proper flow of time be disrupted in that general area, but a mysterious thief starts to steal them, causing time in those areas to stand still." Shocked, the Smurfs whisper uneasily amongst themselves. Joey asks if they should try to help and Papa Smurf agrees, but they still don't know the criminal. They can't act until the criminal is indentified, and he tells his little Smurfs to attend to their daily chores. While walking away, Joey asks Smurfette, "Who's Father Time?" She tells him that he is an old friend of the Smurfs and is the one who keeps the balance of time. Later, Joey, Clumsy, and the Piximp are gathering Smurfberries when Lilac, Pansy, and Acorn appear and greet them. They tell the Pussywillow Pixies about two Time Gears being stolen by a mysterious thief, much to their shock, and when they go back to the village Papa Smurf announces that tomorrow they will go on an expedition. The Smurfs are excited, and the Pixie trio decide to tag along; Papa tells them he will let everyone know who will be going later. Stingle, who was among the Smurfs (staying out of sight) overhears the announcements and decide to go too. That night, Joey thinks I'm kinda of nervous 'cause, it'll be my first expedition if I'm chosen. If I am, maybe that special ability I have may be useful. Come to think of it, I haven't had any of those dizzy spells recently. I think it's a useful ability, but not being able to see those visions when I want to is frustrating....Thinking about everything too much will keep me from sleeping. Better get to sleep now. I hope I get chosen tomorrow. And so he goes to sleep. The next morning, Joey wakes up and hears Harmony playing his trumpet, so he and all the other Smurfs gather around the talking mushroom where Papa Smurf says, "Ahem! Now then, I shall smurf the expedition members at this time. Brainy, the memo, please." Brainy hands over the memo to Papa Smurf, starting to say that it's an honor to deliver it - he's kicked out of the village. Papa Smurf continues: "The chosen members are smurfed on this memo. Step forward if your name is smurfed." Smurfette says, "Ooh, it's finally happening," while Clumsy agrees with, "My heart's a-pounding, by smurfy!" Then Papa starts the announcements: "Without further ado, I will smurf those who've been smurfed. Our first Smurf...Brainy!" Brainy exclaims, "Yes, I did it!" and steps forward. "But if you really smurf about it, it's only natural that I would get picked because I am the most ideal Smurf for such a trip and I, Brainy Smurf, was most certain to be chosen by Papa Smurf because Papa Smurf always knows who's best for the smurf." The other Smurfs feel constrained; Moxette mutters, "Says you," and Hefty coughs, "Big talker," while Greedy whispers, "Is he saying that he wasn't even nervous?" Papa Smurf continues: "Next up is...Hefty!" Hefty shouts, "Got it! I got smurfed! Whew, that's a relief..." and steps forward. Then Papa says, "Next is... Oh, what's this? Well, this is a surprise - our next Smurf is Weepy." Weepy exclaims, "Really? Really and truly? Wow, me? I'm smurfing on the expedition?!" He starts to shake, to which a confused Papa asks, "Is anything the matter, Weepy? Come on, smurf forward." Weepy replies, "Um... I sure want to step up, I truly do, but I'm smurfing a might overwhelmed here. My legs aren't moving," while he cries. Papa says, "So smurf it. We'll smurf it and move on. Next we smurf Moxette and Smurfette!" Smurfette says, "Oh, us too?" while Moxette beams and says, "Uh-huh! Oh my smurfness," and steps forward. Papa says, "Yes... And there we smurf the expedition party members!" Joey says "Hmm..." and Complainer complains about him not being chosen, so Papa Smurf exclaims, "So that's it for the expedition Smurfs. Wait, what's this?" He reads the memo and is a bit confused by the messy handwriting, which seems to have something crossed out. As he tries to decipher it, he around and says, "It appears that there are more expedition Smurfs. The others are...Grouchy, Forgetful, Greedy - oh, and Clumsy and Joey. That is all. We're all smurfing on the expedition and it will be fun! Let's all smurf our best!" All the Smurfs yell, "HOORAY!" Papa Smurf adds one final note: "Well, that's settled. Let me smurf the schedule. Right after that, I will smurf a briefing on the expedition to the members. As such, the chosen Smurfs - that is, everyone and the pixies - each of you should get smurfed to embark. Let me remind you that this is a village-exclusive expedition, so keep that in mind while you are smurfing preparations. When you are prepared, smurf back here. Then inform me of your readiness. That is all; Dis-smurfed!" After several of the other Smurfs disperse to prepare, a few stay behind Smurfs and form a circle. Smurfette says, "I could smurf, I'm so happy! Every Smurf is smurfing on the expedition!" Moxette exclaims, "Our genius has done it again. I'm so shocked, I'm smurfing!" Joey agrees with, "I didn't think I'd get picked, so that came as a total shock! I'm glad I never gave up!" Clumsy agrees with, "Yeah, golly!" Weepy says (while crying), "By smurfy, I'm mighty happy that they're even smurfing me...oh, but not just me! Why, every Smurf gets to go it seems...*sniff*... It's like I'm dreaming. It's making me feel smurfy emotional..." Greedy reminds him that's it's not a dream and this is really happening, and he says, "Anyway, since we're all smurfing, it means that we're all being smurfed to the test as well. That's why I'd like to propose that we work as one and let's make this expedition a success!" Smurfette agrees with a lighthearted, "Yippee! That's the spirit!" and Hefty, "Yeah! That's the spirit!" while Moxette cries, "Let's do our smurf," while Weepy sobs. Joey agrees: "Let's band together and do it," while they put their hands together. Once prepared, they reunite at the Great Oak and Papa Smurf tells them, "All accounted for, it appears. Well then, let me smurf about this expedition. First, the objective: the exploration of Mistbound Lake." Joey repeats, "Mistbound Lake?" to which Papa answers, "Correct. It is a lake that is said to be located far to the east. However, it is perpetually enshrouded by a dense mist. As such, its actual existence has never been confirmed - it is merely the smurfy mirage of a spot that lives to this day on rumor alone. It is also rumored that a treasure of exquisite smurf is hidden there!" Joey excitedly says, "Wow, treasure? We're going on a treasure hunt! This is so exciting!" Papa chuckles warmly and tells him that it's going to be fun, so he instructs them to open their maps and he says the locations: "First off, this is where Mistbound Lake is said be. As an uncharted territory, the area is shown under a cloud cover. Our village is here." He points to it. "As you can smurf, the lake is at a considerable distance from the village. Therefore, we will encamp at the foot of the highlands here - that will smurf as our base camp. If we were to travel all at smurf in a single group to the base camp, our mobility would be restricted. Therefore, our plan calls for the party to be smurfed. I shall smurf those groups now. The first group is Smurfette, Forgetful, Hefty, and Grouchy." Hefty tells them to work as a team, to which Grouchy says, "I hate team work," while Smurfette replies, "You should talk!" The village leader continues. "The next group is Greedy, Acorn, and Brainy," he says. Brainy starts to say he is honored to lead the group until the Smurfs throw Smurfberries at him. Greedy says, "This is going to be a piece of cake; yum yum, cake!" and Acorn says, "I'll do my best!" Papa Smurf continues once more: "Let's see...Grandpa and I shall travel as a pair. That is acceptable, yes?" Grandpa says, "Smurfatooty! I haven't been on a great journey like this since I was trying to find the Long Life Stone's elements." Papa Smurf chuckles and proceeds. "Next is Clumsy, Pansy, and Weepy." Clumsy says, "Yes, Papa Smurf!" Papa concludes with, "And the final group is Moxette, Joey, and Lilac." Lilac says, "We're in the same group! I'm going to be with Joey!" Joey thinks, She's still in love with me? Papa says "Well then, every Smurf, let's smurf to it!" All the Smurfs yell, "HOORAY!" And thus, the village's expedition party begins making its way toward Mistbound Lake. According to the plan, Joey, Moxette, and Lilac's group plot its course; they settle on a route along the beach to reach the base camp. When they reach a cave entrance, Lilac muses, "Wow, the sea is right up this way, Joey! And just look at this cliff!" Moxette agrees with a simple, "Yup! I smurf this is looking more and more like a true expedition! The path ahead surely will get smurfy just like what real explorers like to see!" She sighs dreaming, thinking of Johan briefly. Joey says, "Holy mother of God...this here's my first expedition! I'm feeling kind of nervous," so Moxette replies, "Hahaha! That smurfs for us too. We're all smurfers at this. Let's just do our best and look over the map." She pulls it out and unfolds it. "Our present location is here, and we're supposed to smurf up with every Smurf at the base camp. That's way over here, so as a smurf step, we could try smurfing this spot. Wanna try smurfing here as our first objective?" Lilac agrees, and Joey thinks, Moxette is acting like a leader. I didn't notice it before... It must be the excitement from exploring that's bring it out, and they enter Mt. Antler. It's a long and rough path, and along the way they face trolls and Squirrelcupine which, of course, Joey drives away with his swordsmanship and Moxette uses her mockery skills. Eventually they reach Mt. Antler's exit on the other side, thus ending the episode with a "To Be Continued" caption on the screen. Trivia *Joey refers to his new ability as "dizzy spells." Continuation *'Episode 31' -- "Stingle Meets Acorn" *'Episode 33' -- "Syx's Heart" Category:Smurfs Episodes Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:Expanded Animated Universe stories Category:Esquilo30's Articles